


Love and Fighting

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Mild Language, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Sarada and Boruto get into a fight.





	

Boruto and Sarada were walking toward the Hokage's office. They were both getting angrier by the moment. It had started as something small, but started to escalate quickly. 

"You're an idiot!" Sarada exclaimed. They stop walking, standing in front of the gate to the Hokage's office building

"Stop calling me an idiot! You're so mean!" Boruto stuck his tongue out at her. Sarada crosses her arms. 

"Really? Is that all you can come back with? Boo fucking hoo, Boruto." Sarada shakes her head. 

"Fine. You're a bitch Sarada. You're just like your dad, you think you're better than everyone." Boruto yells. 

Sarada smacks him upside his head. "I am nothing like him! Besides, you love my dad. And shut up you spoiled little brat. You think you're so special because you're the son of the Seventh and grandson of the Fourth," Sarada shoots back. "You can't just do whatever you want!" 

Boruto pushes her back since she had gotten so close to his face. Sarada immediately pushes him back.

"Speaking of idolizing different fathers, you had a crush on my dad. That's why you want to be Hokage!" 

She tries to punch him but he dodges. 

"I did not!" 

"Yeah, you did! But that's not all you act so superior and it pisses me off."he yells back, grabbing her arm. She uses her leg to kick the back of his knee. Boruto falls to the ground, dragging her with him. 

"You're so reckless and you don't care about anything." she says, scrambling up before he can pin her. She kicks his chest to knock him down. Boruto grabs her foot and twists her around, knocking her onto her chest. Grabbing her left arm, pins it behind her back. She grabs ahold of his shirt and launches him off of her. 

\-----------

Meanwhile, Shikamaru runs into the Hokage's office where Naruto was sitting, talking to Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. 

"There seems to be a situation involving Boruto and Sarada, outside." Shika says. 

"What's going on?" Naruto asks warily. 

"They're fighting. For real." Shika replies. Naruto rises and follows the Uchihas and his wife. 

\-------

Boruto had Sarada pinned under him. They had drawn a crowd. Their parents get outside to see Sarada punch him in the jaw. Boruto pulls her hair and she slaps him in response. 

Sasuke steps forward to stop the commotion and Naruto holds him back. 

"Everyone is staring." said Sasuke. 

"Let them. They need to work this out." Naruto smiles. 

"They could get hurt!" Hinata exclaims, watching Sarada punch Boruto in the stomach before she's flipped hard onto her back. 

"Sure, they might get hurt, but they'll heal and they'll be better for it." Naruto replied. 

"They're bleeding.." said Sakura quietly. 

"How many times have we bled training and on missions?" Naruto looked at her. Sakura nods, still worried about her daughter. 

Sarada gets whacked in the head. Boruto gets kicked in the shin. By the end of it, they are holding each other by the neck while laying in the ground. They just stare into each other's eyes. Sarada moves closer and rests her forehead against his.

She drops her hand from his neck and he does the same, wrapping it around her. Tears run silently down both of their cheeks. 

"I'm sorry." Boruto whispers. 

"Me too. I love you." Sarada replies, wiping blood from his cheek. 

"I love you too."

They both grin at each other. 

"We're ridiculous." she murmurs. He nods in agreement. 

Naruto crosses his arms and smirks triumphantly at Sasuke and Sakura. 

"Told you." he said. 

"Let's get them to the hospital." Sakura says. 

Boruto looks around at the crowd they have gathered and sees their parents. 

"I'm gonna pick you up." he says to Sarada, wrapping his arms around her. He staggers to stand and immediately falls to his knees. "I can't..you did a number on my legs." he huffs. 

Sasuke walks over and pulls Sarada out of Boruto's arms. Naruto picks up Boruto and they both get carried off to the hospital.

\---------

Once they are bandaged at the hospital, the two teens fall asleep. Boruto wakes up first and sees Sarada in the bed next to his. He climbs out of his bed and into hers, wrapping an arm gently around her. He lays his chin on the top of her head. Sarada snuggles in closer.

They continue to nap together for awhile. When they wake up, they smile st each other.

"Are you in pain?" Sarada asks. 

"No, not really. Are you?" 

"No. I'm comfortable." she answers with a sigh. 

Boruto kisses her head. She tilts her head up to kiss him back. 

"I love you..future Lady Hokage." he smiles. 

"I love you too..future husband of the Lady Hokage." Sarada smiles back.

  



End file.
